


Day’s End

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Toby comforts CJ as the events of the last few days take their toll. Post ep Night Five.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day’s End

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise another post ep fic!! I just watched Night Five and was reminded of the angst of those few episodes before/after. I feel like there’s so much to fill in the gaps with these two!! And how great is Allison in this episode?? Anyway, I hope you enjoy

CJ sat in her office in complete darkness. The West Wing nearly empty, yet there was a pervasive restlessness in the air. A reporter was killed. One of her guys. And she was the one to tell his wife. She delivered the news that shattered this woman’s world. 

When she joined the campaign all those years ago, she didn’t expect that so many of her nights would end in tears. In front of most of the staff, the press, the president and Leo, she kept a stiff upper lip. She rose to a challenge, went punch for punch with men who dominated meetings and agendas. But alone in her office, she’d weep quietly. Weep for the injustice. Weep for her helplessness to it. Weep for all they could do but didn’t, for all they couldn’t do but tried to. 

The last week was particularly difficult. The worst of it being the call to her father several nights ago on Air Force One. He was slipping through her fingers at a speed she couldn’t quite grasp. One of the things she trusted in this world was that her father would be there, unchanging like the rest of Dayton, Ohio. There seemed to be more losses than wins lately and she felt the fight draining from her this evening. 

A tentative knock on her door broke her from her reverie. She would have been surprised if he hadn’t found her like this, crying in the dark nearly every night this week. He’d come find her after what he knew was a particularly hard day. He was the one person who saw right through her. Knew what broke her heart and how to put it together again. CJ thought part of his attentiveness was born from guilt. He was the one who recruited her to the campaign. She knew he felt responsible for the way these years in the White House had taken a toll on her. He’d said that was why they chose her. Why they needed her. She was their moral compass, the heart of the administration. 

Another soft rap at the door. “Come in,” her voice sounded strange even to her. He shuffled into her office, sitting in the chair in front of her desk. 

After a few moment Toby spoke quietly, “I heard what happened,” He took in the pallor of her face, the slump in her shoulders, her eyes downcast, almost making her look small. “I’m sorry,” he offered , feeling completely inadequate. She turned away from him, standing to look out the window. 

“You look tired, CJ. More tired than I’ve seen you in a while.” She wanted to have a witty come back, to deflect his concerns breezily. Instead she let out a sob which she tried to stifle with the back of her hand. A wave of grief came over her and she felt as if the ground became sand beneath her feet. 

The smell of his cologne assured her that he was near. Exhausted, she stumbled backwards, and he caught her against his chest. “Easy, Ceej” he cooed, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. Her head fell back, resting on his shoulder. The prickling of his beard against her neck caused her to shiver. She let out a soft sigh, her hand reaching to cup his cheek. He placed attentive kisses to the side of her neck, along her jaw, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her temple. Trying desperately to quiet the sobs wracking her body. He felt her slacken in his arms, her knees wobbling slightly. “I’ve got you”, he assured, guiding her back to her chair. 

Toby knelt in front of her, pulling the handkerchief from his jacket pocket. He smoothed the hair back from her face. His left hand coming to hold hers tightly. His right hand reaching up to gently blot her tears. CJ took several ragged breaths but was starting to come down from her emotional peak. Toby’s thumb smoothed over her knuckle. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. He stood, kissing her head. “Let’s get your home.” She felt the panic rise in her chest. She couldn’t be alone anymore. She’d barely slept since the call with her father. And the details of the reporter’s death swirled in her mind. 

Seeming to read her mind he asked, “your place or mine?” “Yours. Please.” came her answer. Toby retrieved her coat from the stand near her door before helping her to her feet. He held her coat out for her and she slipped into it easily. She was embarrassed, maybe a little ashamed even to continue this routine. Her thoughts quickly dissipated, the feeling of Toby’s steady hand in hers capturing every bit of her attention. 

Maybe she would sleep for a few hours tonight. Maybe tomorrow would be better. At least she knew no matter what, he would be there waiting for her at the end of the day.


End file.
